Dumon
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | species = Barian | affiliation = Barian World (Seven Barian Emperors) | anime deck = Holy Lightning | japanese voice = }} Durbe is a Barian Emperor of the Barian World in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Due to directing the Barians' movements against Yuma and his friends he can be regarded as the central antagonist for the first half of Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL II. Design Appearance Like his fellow Barians, Durbe appears most often under a gray cloak and has grey eyes. His skin is also of a wisteria color with short gray hair, two blue tattoos on the sides of his face and silver armor padding with blue gems covering different parts of his body, with a Barian emblem found on the right side of his chest. Durbe is also one of the shorter Barians, being tied with Alit for the shortest. When on Earth, his appearance is that of a bespectacled boy with short, gray spiky hair wearing a black vest over a white shirt, black pants, a Baria Lapis on his right wrist and a scarf tied around his neck. He would also come to use his former comrade's name, Nasch, as his alias when in human form. His past form as the Legendary Hero was the same as his original form but with the armor of a knight with a cape. Personality Out of his allies, Durbe is shown to be the most level-headed and is the leader among them. He is shown to care about his fellow Barians greatly, often voicing his high opinion of them and usually letting them know that he has faith in them before seeing them off on their mission. Durbe is very loyal to his home world and put its safety on top priority. Durbe is also shown to intimidate the other Barians, especially Alit, whom complained about the mission he received, but complied when Durbe used a strict tone. He also seems to dislike confrontation as he often puts an end to arguments and fights between his comrades, though this did not stop him from threatening to put an end to Vector with his own hands if the latter did not stop acting alone. He is not averse to praising his enemies, as he did during his duel with Shark, where he complimented the young man's determination and dueling skills. Durbe also has shown an unusual tendency to hold his cards with his palm, rather than his fingers like most characters. Etymology Durbe's name is derived from Alpha Ursae Majoris, also known as Dubhe, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. His name in human form, Nasch is derived from another star in the same asterism - Eta Ursae Majoris, also known as Benetnasch. Biography History , Misael, and Gilag]] Durbe, Alit, Misael and Gilag wished to gather the "Numbers" and save the Barian World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact. They are also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. After Vector's plan of using humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker failed, Durbe determined they would have to intervene themselves. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion With the defeat of both Vetrix and Dr. Faker, as well as the supposed death of Vector, Durbe determined that they would have to accomplish the mission themselves. To that end, he sent Gilag to Earth, who began the new plan by brainwashing Fuma and his subordinates as their first new agents. to Earth after Gilag's failure]] Following Gilag's failed attempts to acquire the "Numbers", Durbe began to feel frustrated at the lack of results and summoned Alit. Durbe ordered Alit to gather the "Numbers", however Alit rejected the mission as he claimed he could not fight to his fullest nor maintain his true form on Earth and that it would be boring. Durbe's eyes glowed, which intimidated Alit enough to make him go. Misael appeared shortly afterwards, questioning Durbe on his reasons to send a "simpleton" like Alit to gather the "Numbers" as the future of Barian World depended it. Durbe merely responded that despite his flaws, he's an excellent Duelist and should have no trouble. the Barian's Sphere Cubes]] After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decided to send Misael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave him three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Gilag and Alit. Durbe put full trust in him, hoping he will produce better results than the other two. Later, Durbe and Misael looked after a comatose Gilag and Alit, who were healing in Baria Crystals. Durbe remarked that only he and Misael remained. It was then that Vector appeared to them, surprising them. When Misael angrily tried to attack Vector, Durbe restrained him and told Misael to calm down. Durbe blamed Vector for his failure, but Vector claimed his plan went exactly as it should have - up to and including his loss while possessing Faker. The three discussed what to do next, with Durbe ultimately agreeing to let Vector proceed as he planned, but warned him to stop acting on his own. Vector's plan eventually resulted in Yuma, Astral and their allies boarding the Different Dimension Airship and attempting to reach the Barian World to rescue "Rei Shingetsu". The Barians sent monsters after the ship, and though the occupants fought them off, the ship crashed at the "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso", where Durbe waited with Vector and Misael. Durbe took on Reginald Kastle and allowed him the first turn, and then watched his opponent take damage from the effect of "Sargasso". As the Duel continued, Durbe managed to Xyz Summon "Number 102: Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo" as well as protect himself from "D.D. Ancient Battlefield - Sargasso" using "Sargasso's Lighthouse". Seeing how skilled Shark was after he Summoned "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", Durbe complimented him, and stated Shark's way of speaking and soul reminds him of "that guy". As Vector and Yuma's Duel reached its climax, Durbe neglected his own Duel to watch theirs and questioned Shark about Yuma, for he was interested in how much the latter believed in the boy. After the power surge of ZEXAL II caused "Sargasso" to self-destruct, Durbe was forced to cancel his Duel with Shark and retreat. Legendary Number War Back in the Barian World, Durbe and Misael saw that their home was crumbling around them and took it as sign that their time was ending. When Vector appeared, Durbe learned of the seven Legendary "Numbers" and got their locations from Mr. Heartland. Durbe was about to set out, but Vector mentioned that Nasch might still be alive in the human world and he might be able to find him. Durbe then left through a portal, determined to collect the "Numbers" first and secretly wanted to look for Nasch. As Durbe traveled through the dimensional rifts he thought about Nasch and lamented how Nasch would never let similar events to their current situation happen. He eventually crashed into the Different Dimension Airship, causing both him and the airship to exit the rift around one of the desired locations. Durbe woke up in his human form, injured from the crash and saw that his Baria Lapis was broken - making him unable to use his Barian powers - and was about to be attacked by a bear. He was surprised when Yuma suddenly saved him from it and Shark questioned who he was. He claimed that his name was Nasch and though neither Yuma nor Shark recognized him as Durbe, Shark was still suspicious. Shark tried to convince Yuma not to trust him, but this conversation was cut short after the group heard Tori Meadows' scream from some distance way. They arrived at a temple and reunited with Rio Kastle and Tori. In one room, Durbe saved Shark from being crushed by a wall coming down, but they got separated from the others. When a door opened up, Durbe and Shark went into the pathway, leading them to an empty room. Shark thanked Durbe for saving, but said he still doesn't trust him, though Durbe shrugged it off and he did it in return for Yuma saving him. When the walls started to close in, they were captured and their lives depended on the outcome of Yuma's Duel with Mach. Durbe and Shark were forced to work together to survive the collapsing and changing labyrinth. Following Astral's instructions, Durbe read the inscriptions on the walls of the ruins, which told of a legendary hero and his Pegasus. The legend stirred a feeling in Durbe, who believed that something familiar about the legend. Although some of the ruins were faded out, Durbe knew how the story ended and the message behind it; Protect friends. When the floor collapsed, Durbe saved Shark from death. When their hands touched, Shark began to glow and Durbe's Baria Lapis was repaired. Revealing himself and transforming, Durbe pulled Shark up to safety. With the information from the legend, Durbe advised Yuma to protect his "Number 39: Utopia", which helped him defeat Mach's "Number 44: Sky Pegasus". Yuma thanked him for his assistance, but Durbe insisted was that they would be enemies the next time they met and teleported away. Later, Vector called Durbe and Misael back to the Barian World and informed that Alit and Gilag awoken, much to their surprise. He was also stunned by Alit and Gilag's arrogant attitudes towards him, but their conversation was cut off when Mr. Heartland interrupted them. Heartland told the group of the new "Number" location and that Yuma might be aiming for it as well, and Durbe look on as Alit left to retrieve it. Deck Durbe uses a "Holy Lightning" Deck. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters